legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud
The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud is the 112th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 114th episode to be aired. For this Moat, both players from each team crossed the water simultaneously on a large lily pad and using vines strung from above for guidance, while not falling in the water, missing a vine, or touching the lily pad with their knees. One of the most famous sculptors in all of Europe was a Frenchwoman named Marie Tussaud. As a young woman, she learned to sculpt in her uncle's wax museum in Paris. During the Revolution, she was imprisoned for being an aristocrat and forced to do sculptures of important Frenchmen. Legend has it that one day, Napoleon Bonaparte came to her prison workshop. "I've just been made a general, and I need you to make a bust of me." Marie had no choice, but, as she worked, she plotted her escape. When the sculpture was finished, and Napoleon had left, Marie pulled the wax bust over her head. "Guard, I am ready to leave." Moments later, she stood on a street outside the prison. A taxi carriage stopped, and she climbed in. "Where to, Mon General?" "Who? Oh, oh, uh, London, on the double— important affairs of state!" As they drove to the border, the sun rose, and the wax head began to melt. "Mon General, you don't look so good!" "I'm... just tired." "I've been tired, but my entire face never drooped." Before the driver could protest, Marie jumped from the cab and hopped the next ship for England, where she set up her wax museum. The wax head eventually made its way to The Temple. The Orange Iguanas are Jennifer, who plays the alto saxophone and enjoys gymnastics, and Nicholas, who enjoys street hockey and going to be beach. The Purple Parrots are Brook, who rides horses and plays the drums, and Brian, who enjoys baseball and wants to be a businessman. Battle of the Bastille (Rolling Foam Boulders) The French Revolution was inaugurated by the people's storming of the Bastille prison; here, Brian and Jennifer would have to tear down the Bastille. When Kirk gave the signal, they would push one of the two boulders to knock down one of the four Bastille towers while staying in their designated zone, and whoever got all four towers down within 60 seconds would win. Brian got two down at the 0:38 mark, but he was out of his territory, and as a result, they didn't count; Jennifer got one down at the beginning, ultimately winning the half-Pendant for the Orange Iguanas. Sailing Tickets (Rolling Hollow Drums) In the legend, once Madame Tussaud escaped prison, she took a taxi to the docks and sailed to England; years later, she made the return voyage, and now Brook and Nicholas would follow a similar route. When Kirk gave the signal, they would roll their taxi carriage to the middle, get the first ticket and deposit it onto the camera-left ship; once that was accomplished, they would repeat the procedure with the camera-right ship, and whoever deposited both tickets first would win. Nicholas rolled past the ticket booth early on, which cost him hugely, as Brook deposited both tickets within 23 seconds; by this point, both teams now had a half-Pendant. Wax Head Jailbreak (Swinging Foam Boulders) When Madame Tussaud fled France to found her new museum in London, she took all the wax busts she made in prison with her; the teams had to gather the wax heads for her escape, with a prison guard represented by a boulder above. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team would run out and get the first wax head while dodging the prison guard; if they succeeded in returning, their partner would get the next one, and whichever team got all four wax heads within 60 seconds would win. The Orange Iguanas finished with 4 seconds remaining (the Purple Parrots got only two wax heads), sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. The temple is usually designed so that the players have little choice, but things were different when all three doors opened from the Pit of the Pendulum. Unfortunately, Nick decided to take the bottom route, which was simply a detour of two rooms to make it to the King's Storeroom (where a door already opened to). After he was taken out in the Room of the Ancient Warriors, Jennifer made a smart move and went directly to the King's Storeroom, but did not have enough time to make it all the way to the artifact as the timer hit zero right after she was done assembling the silver monkey. * This is the second episode to have a legend relating to Napoleon Bonaparte. The first is The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon. * This is the last episode where the Orange Iguanas and the Purple Parrots competed against each other in the Temple Games. * This is the last episode with an untimed temple game. * This is the last episode where a team of Orange Iguanas attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Bottom Corner room. * This is the second episode where the contestant is aware of the Temple Guard in the Room of the Ancient Warriors. The first is The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith. * The run technically ended in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey; however, Kirk stated that Jennifer made it to the Room of the Secret Password. * Jennifer previously appeared in The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley, although she was paired with the male Orange Iguana from the previous episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Red/Green/Orange/Purple Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Purple Parrots Category:Orange Iguanas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Shaft Top Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience